In recent years, the development of High-Dynamic Range (HDR) TV technology has once again caused the trend of regionally dimming technology applied on TV. With the user's pursuit, the TV picture quality effect presented to users by using regionally dimming technology has also attracted the attention of TV industry developers.
As the name suggests, regional dimming is separately controlled for each area of the display, that is, each area has its own independent light bar. Due to the inherent properties of the device and the design tolerance, under the same control information of the constant-current MCU, the current that is ultimately output to the light bar exists errors. Even if there is no error in the current, under the same current driving of the ideal state, the brightness of the different light bars will be different due to the difference in the properties of the light bar. That is, when the same brightness signal is given to the same display screen, the brightness at different areas of the display is also different. This character reduces the consistency of the display of the regional dimming television to a certain extent.